Marauders Mélange
by disillusionist9
Summary: A mixture, a medley of ficlets and prompts from the Marauders Era. Ratings and pairings will vary. Remadora, Wolfstar, Jily, DoreaxCharlus, etc
1. Quidditch - Wolfstar

"Sirius Black, what is the _matter_ with you! How did you think this was a good idea?"

Sirius grinned stupidly, slowly wiping dark globs of mud out of his eyes. Crashing onto the Quidditch pitch was never a clean affair.

"Did Remus see me?" he asked when the Muggleborn's shoes appeared next to his head. It hurt too much to look up into her face. He tried, though, since seeing Lily in a snit was one of the highlights of his day.

Sirius couldn't fault James for his exuberant crush (obsession) with the witch, and may have given him a run for his money for her attention, if he weren't as equally smitten with Remus.

"What? Of course he saw you, the _entire castle_ saw that stunt. This reeks of Potter. Even you aren't stupid enough to hang one handed off your broom towards the stands, during a thunderstorm, _on purpose_!"

Even as she scolded him, Sirius felt the wash of her magic gently scouring his face and ears to remove every trace of mud. The _Impervius_ cast on his face before the game dissipated ages ago, the force of the winds and rain blasting it away, before the first points were scored.

"Did he catch it?"

Lily smacked his arm at his question. "Quidditch! I'm not answering that, and if you ask one more question about this ruddy game, so help me I will string you up in the common room until you gain some sense."

Sirius recoiled from the blow but recognized she held back due to his undetermined medical state, lying face up in the mud, waiting for Madam Pomfrey or Minnie to escort him to the Hospital Wing. He was on the receiving end of Lily's punches often enough. For a moment Sirius was content to listen to Lily's endless ranting over his recklessness. But it was _so worth it_ , just from the look on his partner's face as he threw a velvet box in his direction mid-game.

He would just need to wait for Remus to visit him in the Hospital Wing to know his answer.

* * *

Tumblr prompt was Lily and Sirius, "This is the Worst Plan". Requested by **Ash-Castle**


	2. Pumpkins - DoreaxCharlus

"No! Absolutely not. No pumpkins whatsoever."

Dorea's raised eyebrow stayed firmly in place. She slowly moved so she could look behind her husband and what he was most definitely fibbing about: four children, a pile of pumpkins (each large enough for the children to climb into), and several house elves pointing at Charlus with accusatory fingers.

* * *

 _prompt from: agni-x_

 _inspired by The Debt of Time by shayalonnie_


	3. Move Forward - FleurxBillxRemus

It wasn't like they hadn't done this with other people, yet somehow this felt different…stronger.

Bill's hand on the small of her back rooted her in place as the trio crawled through the underground tunnel. Dirt was in her hair and in her eyes but they were alive and that's what mattered, and she wouldn't trade her companions for the world. Ambushing Death Eaters had never been so easy before, and she could hear her mother explaining the power of three in the back of her mind as they caught their breath.

"We'll finish the Pack bond when we get to safety," Remus said, his voice rough from coughing out dust from the rubble behind them.

Fleur had to believe him; the safety of their little family hung in the balance.

* * *

 _prompt from: anonymous_


	4. Butterbeer - Sirimione

Sirius smashed his third bottle of butterbeer into the fireplace, grinding his teeth as his nostrils filled with the smell of burning sugar. He pressed his hand into the dark stone of the mantle until lines dug into his palm, speaking to the fire instead of turning to look at Hermione. "I'm so sick of this shithole you optimists call life."

He could feel her frown without needing to see it. An itch beneath his skin begged her to fight with him instead of sitting calmly on the sofa at the other end of the room. Returning from the Veil was a great idea, in theory, but all it did was tear him away from his friends on the other side, returning to fulfill some thrice-damned prophecy he didn't want.

* * *

 _prompt from: cece2046_


	5. Halloween 1977 - Wolfstar

"You look positively absurd!" Remus said, his jaw aching from smiling.

Sirius twirled a bit in his dress robes he'd charmed into lurid pinstripes for Halloween. Peter was surely already downstairs and waiting for them so they could go collect Lily and James from the Head's dormitory.

He walked over to his boyfriend with his hands in his pockets, every inch of him preening under the attention. "But not…negatively absurd, right?"

Remus facepalmed. "Oh my god, you mutt."

* * *

 _prompt from: agni-x_


	6. Order Mission - Remadora

Nymphadora Tonks did her best not to notice every minute detail of the way Remus Lupin existed next to her. She rarely was partnered with him on an Order mission, and forced herself to turn on her Auror training senses before she got lost in the way he moved or how his eyes were focused and predatory. A good thing, too, since the next section of trees was rigged with a trip wire shooting venomous darts from the canopy.

Landing pell mell through a cluster of bushes, Tonks fought to catch her breath after pushing them away from the potential fatal barbs. Too slowly she realized she'd landed on top of him and that powerful gaze was now entirely focused on her; she swallowed against a butterfly in her stomach seeking escape.

His head cocked to the side as he started to sit up beneath her. "Why is your hair changing, Tonks?"

* * *

 _prompted by: sarazellman_


	7. Life After Death - Prongsfoot

"I'm such a mess…Harry's never going to forgive me for this," James mumbled, resting his head against his best friend's bare chest. "But I can't seem to stop."

Sirius kept his voice soft, watching the January snow collect on the windowsill outside the bedroom as he asked, "Why wouldn't he forgive you?"

"Because I'm in love with you, Sirius. I'm falling in love with you and I don't want him to think that I love Lily any less," James said.

Pulling him closer, Sirius kissed the top of James's head and drew his left hand into his right. He wanted to slip a ring on to that third finger so badly but he could tell from the way the hand shook that his friend, his lover, wasn't ready for that yet. Instead of speaking he held onto his oldest friend until his shoulders stopped shaking.

* * *

 _prompt from: anonymous_


	8. Moonshadows - Bill & Remus (mentor)

_It wasn't real infidelity if they couldn't control it, right? If it was just another part of the curse._

Bill's hand shook as he withstood the force of another full moon above Shell Cottage, and fought to think straight. He wouldn't remember half of what went through his head by the time the moon set again, like a night of black-out drunkenness, complete with an awful hangover. And, just like alcohol, the effects of the moon were intoxicating, lowering his defenses, and making him feel like he was invincible.

The next morning, however, he woke up to a pile of fever dream letters scattered across the desk in the room specially warded for his full moons. He couldn't wash away the image of his own handwriting scrawling _Remus_ over and over across parchment, a whine of pain filling the shower stall as he mourned the death of his mentor.

* * *

 _prompt from: anonymous_


	9. Marry Me - Jegulus

Steam fogged the lenses of James's glasses resting on the windowsill. The number of little alcoves in Hogwarts hallways was ridiculous, really, and this one was one of the best with the little stained glass windows that face west. Light from the sunset shone through the window glass, casting sepia tones over the skin of the man draped in his arms. Their robes covered most but not all of them but the space was so warm from their tryst it didn't matter.

Regulus dozed with a content smile on his lips, his breathing matching James's as he rested his ear against the taller man's chest.

"You alright?"

The voice was so soft James almost didn't hear it. "Hmmm?"

Regulus sat up a little to look James in the eye. "Your heart's still racing. I'd like to think I'm that good a lay, but I truly doubt it."

Taking the opportunity of those cupid-bow lips turned towards his, James kissed Regulus thoroughly. It could have lead further if the two teens weren't already exhausted and spent. That didn't help slow James's pulse a bit, and only worked to speed up Regulus's as well. But James needed him flushed and distracted if he would be able to say what he wanted to.

"Regulus," he said, pulling away to nuzzle the Slytherin's neck to catch his breath again. "You know I love you, right"

Regulus tensed in his arms, immediately on the offensive. James had expected this so he wrapped his arms a little tighter around him.

"Regulus. Please."

"What are you doing, Potter," Regulus said into James' chest. His shoulders were still tense.

"Whatever you're planning," James said, forging ahead, "I want you to remember that I love you. I graduate soon and…everyone expects me to marry Evans. I don't want this, what we have, to not mean anything. I don't expect anything of you, you know. The world is too fucked up right now. But…if we had the chance…would you marry me?"

James loosened his grip enough for Regulus to sit up, his pale hands on James' chest for leverage as he looked down at him. Only in this position was that possible, James towering over the younger Slytherin in every other possible situation. The grey eyes beneath sex-mussed hair bore into him and James did everything he could to convey utmost sincerity. Everything's easier with a joke, but this isn't a laughing matter.

"If we both survive this," Regulus starts, hushing James as soon as he opens his mouth to protest the phrasing, " _if we both survive this_ \- yes, James Potter. I will marry you. And that has to be good enough for now."

Because now was all they had.

* * *

 _prompt from: anonymous on tumblr._


End file.
